nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul 4 Real
Soul for Real (also known as Soul 4 Real and Soul IV Real) is an R&B group from Wheatley Heights, New York, currently living in Atlanta, Georgia made up of brothers Christopher Sherman Dalyrimple a.k.a. Choc (born April 30, 1971), Andre "Dre" Lamont Dalyrimple a.k.a. KD now (born April 4, 1974), Brian "Bri" Augustus Dalyrimple (born December 14, 1975), and Jason "Jase" Oliver Dalyrimple a.k.a. Jase4Real (born May 10, 1980). The group were best known in the mid-1990s for their gold-certified singles "Candy Rain" and "Every Little Thing I Do" from their platinum selling debut album Candy Rain. Career Formed in 1992, Soul for Real signed with Uptown Records and released their debut album Candy Rain on March 28, 1995. Produced by Heavy D, Candy Rain's first single was the album's title track. The song hit #1 on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and peaked at #2 on the Hot 100 chart. Their second single, "Every Little Thing I Do", reached #11 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and #17 on the Hot 100 chart. A third single, "If You Want It" reached #53 on the R&B charts. After touring and the success of their debut album, the group quickly began working on their sophomore album. Soul for Real's second album, For Life, was produced by Sean Combs and released on September 24, 1996. The album peaked at #29 on the Billboard R&B chart and #119 on the Billboard 200. It was led by the single "Never Felt This Way" which did not gain much airplay. However, the album's second single "Love You So" did much better, peaking at #64 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs in 1997. Staying under Heavy D's tutelage, the group moved to independent label Chrome Dome Records for their third album, Heat. After a distribution deal with Tommy Boy Music fell through, Warlock Records took over distribution and released the album on May 18, 1999. The album failed to chart and produced one single, "Can't Wait." In 2003, the group formed the label Aljoba Music Group (AMG). In 2007, Soul For Real began to work on their fourth studio album tentatively entitled The Unknown. The first single "One Man" (featuring Jadakiss) was released later that year. In 2009, Brian Dalyrimple was indicted on 145 counts of aggravated identity fraud, and Jason and Andre were not indicted for associated roles. Following Brian's arrest, the other three brothers, KD (Andre), Jason "Jase" Oliver and Choc (Chris) remained as members of the group and continued on as Soul For Real. In 2012, they announced that they were in the studio working on their fourth studio album, and have revealed the album title to be The Evolution: Journey. They released a new single titled "Can't Leave U Alone." That same year, the youngest member Jase, went by the name of Jase4Real as a solo artist. In 2016, Soul For Real released a new single "Love Again" and Jase released a solo single titled "If You Feelin' Like Me (IYFLM)" with a video available on his YouTube channel. The following year, the group released the official video for "Love Again" and premiered it on their VEVO channel. In that same year Jase4Real also released his third solo effort If You Feel Like Me: The Mixtape. Solo ventures Jason "Jase" Jason, better known as Jase/Jase4Real is the lead singer of the -platinum-selling R&B group, Soul for Real. He is best known for singing lead on "Candy Rain"; the group's biggest hit to date off the album of the same name. Now all grown up, he went on to pursue a solo career, releasing three solo albums. Jase's albums are described as having a clever, hood-sexy sound with lyrics that are ultimately about love and life; it's a true display of mature urban music with crossover appeal. Other than music, Jase established his own independent production company, Jasemakermusic LLC., based in Atlanta, Ga. In addition, he also started his own label: BEA Music Ent., on which he will release his future projects and collaborate with other upcoming artists. Chris "Choc" Choc is best known for singing lead on "Every Little Thing I Do" the group's second hit off their "Candy Rain" album. In 2001, Choc pursued a solo career and released a debut single "Crazy" which failed to achieve any level of success. Later in 2001, he released yet another single, "Make My Move" which had the same result as the debut single of the unreleased album "Choc A Lot". This disappointment made Choc delayed music and he began to focus on his personal life. Now in 2017, in an effort to make a comeback, Choc-boy released a new single entitled "Want U2 Know", later in the year, Choc4Real released "American Girl" as a second single. Brian "Bri" Brian is quietly residing in Atlanta, Georgia. He is now proud owner of Naomi's Caribbean Cuisine. Andre "Dre" In the early 2000s Andre ('Dre) ran an independent production company: Uncle Dre Day Embroideries LLC. On his MySpace, he released some solo music with his alter ego Uncle Dre. Now Andre "Dre" is known as KD. They went as musical guests on ''All That''. Category:All That musical guests Category:Musicians Category:Bands Category:Real persons